Shadow Halls Part 1 chapter 1: Omg my ghoul!
by maya fitz
Summary: Frankie and her friends have summer break but what they don't know is that Korra intends to help her find a ghost.Nothing screams Valentine's Day like a good ol' scary story.


Monster High meets Legend of Korra in

The Shadow Halls Part 1

Chapter 1: Omg my ghoul!

Frankie runs to Cleo, Clawdeen, and Draculaura. "Guys! Guys!" She screamed running over to them. Draculaura pulls herself over to Frankie's direction.

"What Frankie?" Draculaura questioned looking at Frankie.

"I found what we can do during summer vacation!"

"What!?" Cleo shouted "What is it? Fashion camp! Or candy camp! Or Victoria Summers camp!"

Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura looked at Cleo weirdly. "We are going to be detectives!" Frankie sparkled. Cleo's jaw dropped and slowly walked into girl's bathroom. And all they could hear is crying.

"Ok..? I guess Cleo's upset." Clawdeen point's outs. Clawd comes out and shows the girls to his car. "Why can't we use Draculaura's car?" Clawdeen asks.

Draculaura looked at her car and said "Clawd should drive. I am not a good driver." Cleo comes and says "let's get this over with while I still have my proud."

"That's the spirit!" Frankie cheered. They all went in Clawd's "mini" van. "Whoa! This is a big van!" Draculaura said while hitting her head. Suddenly the car started then it was driving and they all fall and landed on their seats. Cleo bonked her head on the seat cause she landed underside down.

"Ow!" Cleo screamed and fastened her seatbelt. The car drive and drive then it crashed. "Whoa!" They all screamed. Korra looked out the window "Where are they?" She asked. Then all she saw was a big car coming to her.

"Ahhaaaa!" Korra screamed. "Ahhaaaa!" Cleo, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Clawd screamed.

"Wow! You guys are fast!" Korra replied. Frankie looked at her "Are you a normie?" Korra raised her eyebrow "A normie? I'm a bender."

"A bender? What's a bender?" Draculaura asked.

Korra shows them how she can bend fire, water, and earth. "Wow! You're like…. Wow!" Cleo says then Asami comes in "Omg!" She says.

"I love your top!" Cleo and Asami said at the same time. Korra rolls her eyes. "I think Asami found her soulmate and it's not the mirror."

Clawdeen laughs at says "Ok bye ghouls! Clawd and I have a family reunion."

They waved and said "bye!" Korra follows them into Air Temple Island's basement. "This is where the ghost is. I called your teacher Head mistress Bloodgood."

Frankie feels a cold air perch up her spine. The degrees dropped. Korra threw their detective outfits. A long denim shirt/hoodie.

"Ew!" Asami groans and puts it on. "Ok let's roll." Korra says following them into the pitch-black cave. Cleo and Asami grabbed each other. They all walked down the hallway shoes clacked and hearts pulsed with fear. Korra and Frankie took out there microspores and checked for ghost fingerprints.

"Why would ghosts have fingerprints? Their dead!" Asami yelled to Korra. "Hey!" Frankie, Draculaura, and Cleo said. "Sorry." Asami agonized.

"Ok I saw this at this show called _Ghost Hunters_." Korra detailed while sitting down. Frankie followed and sat right next to her. The others followed.

"Ok, Ghost why are you here?" Korra questioned and directed her head to Frankie.

"Ok, how did you die?" Frankie asked and turned at Draculaura.

"Uh… how did you live in a place like this?" Draculaura quizzed. Then the light flicked. "Ahhhaaa!" They all screamed and then Draculaura faced Cleo.

"What?" Cleo demanded. "Did I do something?" Korra groaned and hit her head

"Ask the ghost a question!" She screamed. Cleo rolled her eyes and finally asked "Um…. Are you even a girl?" The light kept flicking on and off. Then Asami screamed and pointed to a girl with ghostly white skin. Like you can stick your hand in her and not hurt her.

The ghost/girl screamed and Korra looked into the mirror. She looked at a figure and raised her eyebrow. Then she yanked her into the mirror. "Help!" Korra screamed as she went in the mirror. Then something chased the girls. They all run up into Asami's room and hid. Then something went into the room. The girl's hearts pulsed in fear and minds raced with questions. Then it came right near where Frankie, Cleo, Asami, and Draculaura were. It slowly opened the door…


End file.
